


SCP C-16 - A SCP and TLOU Crossover

by 6527964322



Category: SCP Foundation, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Angst, Friendship, SCPXTLOU, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6527964322/pseuds/6527964322
Summary: What if the Cordyceps Brain Infection breached containment and caused the outbreak that saw the collapse of society?This work was a shower thought, i dumped my brain all over a word document to create this. I am not a writer by any means, i only write for fun and for personal enjoyment, this is my first work that has ever seen the light of day.This has not been edited and will most likely contain errors and plot holes, if people like this enough, i might even fix it up.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina & JJ (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 4





	1. First Encounter

She was huddled in the corner of the storage room, knees to her chest, head buried in between her tucked knees. The musty storage room was pitch black, her flashlight long out of battery. She doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there, hearing dozens of infected pound on the door relentlessly. She thought about JJ and Dina. JJ’s puffy cheeks and happy squeals when she lifted him up above her head. Dina’s eyes and her contagious laugh. She tried to draw or write entries in her journal in the dark, she focused on drawing JJ and Dina, trying to snuff out the terror and overwhelming sense of dread inside of her. 

The pounding on the glass and door eventually went away as the infected lost interest in her, she could still hear the screams and moans of both the infected and Joel, the darkness, isolation and silence slowly picking away at her sanity.

Suddenly she heard an explosion outside and the screeches of the infected as they startled by the sudden noise, the explosion was followed by the distinct sound of suppressed weapons being fired, a few minutes later, the silence returned. She knelt and peered through the glass, holding her revolver in one hand and tried to look through the darkness. She saw figures and their silhouettes in the room. 

They were definitely human; she quickly hid as she heard them moving closer to her storage room. Her breaths came shaky and deep, hand holding the revolver trembling slightly. She heard the doorknob twist and shake as the person on the other side tried to open the door, when the door didn’t budge, the person tried to kick it down, shaking the shelves that blocked the door. Kick after kick loosened the barricade and she prepared to burst out and make a run for the exit, when the door finally imploded, she took off into a sprint only to slam into a tall figure, sending them both to the ground. 

She struggled and writhed away from the person, then multiple hands restrained her by putting her arms behind her back, she heard the zip of plastic cuffs and she was yanked to her feet with a person flanking her, dragging her outside. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Her voice was dry and rough from misuse. 

“Stop resisting, you’re making this harder for yourself.” It was the person to his left, voice muffled by his gas mask.

She winced as the outside lights blinded her temporarily as she was dragged outside to the carpark of the hospital she was raiding. Once her vision adjusted, she finally got a look at the people she was dealing with. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes, there was about five men absolutely armed to the teeth with rifles slung on their body and pistol in holsters on their hips. All five men were wearing some sort of body armour with big backpacks that had an air hose than ran into their gas mask, they were wearing helmets too, she saw some of them lift a set of what looked like binoculars but with four tubes instead of two from their eyes.

“Who are you guys?” She asks, trying to hide the fear from her voice, she has no idea how these people were this armed and what they wanted to do with her, she wriggled in her plastic cuffs. 

Another man in armour passed a piece of paper to a man who to her stood out from the rest, he was tall, carried himself with more confidence and power than the others and wore a red flannel shirt underneath his armour. They shared some hushed words between each other and shot a few glances towards her, face still hidden by the mask. They nodded and the man with the red flannel tucked the paper into a pocket and walked towards her.  
He towered above her, she squirmed in her cuffs. 

“Get her up.” He commanded to his men, his eyes never leaving her. 

She noticed his eyes was a piercing ocean blue, although the orbs were dull. 

A man stood her up but didn’t remove her cuffs. 

“You’ve got quite the reputation young lady.” The man said, his voice deep and muffled from the gas mask.

“What the fuck do you want?” She snarled, hiding her worry, these men seems to know her, she racked her brain, trying to remember if she had crossed paths with these people. 

“Calm down, we’re not here to hurt you,” His voice was calm and collected, arms crossed. “I’m gonna get those cuffs off you, but if you try anything, you will regret it.” He let his words hang in the air for a moment.

“Do you understand?” She only nodded, the cuffs was starting to hurt and make her arms ache.

He motioned with his head to get her cuffs off, she heard a click and her wrists were freed. She rubbed the raw skin left behind by the plastic. 

“How do you know me?” She questioned the man, trying make her voice as brave as possible.

“Long story, let’s get out of here first,” He turned towards his men. ‘Pull security, let’s hit the road.”


	2. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie learns a bit more about her saviours, as well as a revelation that turns her world upside down.

The men led her to their horses hidden away in the treeline a few minutes’ walk from the hospital. She was exhausted and hungry, dragging her feet to the horses, feeling more fatigues with every step. Dina and JJ was on her mind, she wonders how they’re doing. 

“Hey, take this.” It was female voice, startled from her thoughts, she whipped her head to the person next to her, they had a bottle of water and a granola bar in their hand. She couldn’t see her face because of their mask but she did see the chocolate brown eyes behind the glass. She wondered why these people kept their masks on while they’re safe from spores. 

She mumbled a thank you and took it gratefully, underestimating her thirst and hunger as she demolished the water and granola bar. 

They got on their horses, she was riding with the women from earlier, they headed south from the hospital and slowly, the concrete jungle was replaced by tall oak trees.

She must have fallen asleep during the ride, the women’s backpack proved to be a comfortable pillow as she remember being called awake and woke up to see that they were at some sort of campground with small cabins strewn about the area.

She hopped off the horse and landed with a grunt, hand rubbing her stiff neck. She furrowed her eyebrows when she really took in what was around her, these campgrounds looked familiar, she vaguely remembers camping here for a night during one of her longer patrols with Dina and Jesse, Jackson is only about a three day ride away, she started to make a plan. She could sneak away at night when most of them are asleep and steal a horse, but realised these guys aren’t the usual, scatter-brain hunters, they would be shifts of people keeping watch all throughout the night which would make her escape difficult. 

She was ushered on by the women, she liked her. She seemed friendly but she knew that she was also dangerous. She saw Red Flannel guy talking a few of his men, pointing to the cabins behind them, they all chorused a “Yes sir” and spilt off into teams of two towards the cabins. 

They all entered the cabins with frightening skill and practice, operating methodically to clear the buildings, all emerging a few moments later with a thumbs up to signal that they were safe. 

They setup camp inside one of the larger cabins, setting their gears and rifles down to setup their sleeping bags on the dining room floor. Red Flannel guy telling everybody to rotate guard duty every two hours and that they’ll be leaving tomorrow morning at first light, they all returned a “Yes Sir” and scattered to either unpack, eat or go outside. It is now where most of the people shed their masks and gave her an idea of who they really were. 

The first person she noticed was the women from earlier, she had dark chestnut hair now covered by a black baseball cap with a ponytail spilling out the back, she had a nicely framed face. She was tough and Ellie knew it. The second was the person who helped her up, he was a tall man with dark hair in a buzz cut, he had a few scars that was visible on his scalp and his face was rounder and rougher, he couldn’t have been older than thirty she reckons. What was surprising was most of them shared the same appearance, all having the same hairstyle, build and height. Except for one that had dark skin and was a little shorter than the rest of them. 

Ellie set her backpack down in a corner and sat with a sigh. Red Flannel guy then walked in the door, his helmet and mask off and hanging off his belt, Ellie studied his features, his dirty blonde hair was a little longer than a buzz cut, nicely accentuating his ocean blue eyes, he propped his rifle on a nearby wall and approached Ellie, dragging a chair and taking a seat. 

He slung his pack down between his feet and produced a pack of jerky and a bottle of water. 

“Eat up, you look like shit.”

Ellie took the food and began to eat. 

“I know you got questions, so, fire away.” He said with a softer tone. 

“Who are you guys and how did you find me?” 

“My name is Recker, we used to work for an organisation that continued a little bit after the outbreak, eventually, everyone either died or left to join the Fireflies. We’ve been tracking you for quite some time, there were some hiccups along the journey and your trail went cold, we decided to head towards the direction of a well-developed settlement in Wyoming and that’s when we heard from some traders that someone that fit your description around the area, we tracked you and found you in the hospital.” 

Ellie’s heart dropped as she heard Firefly, curious, she dug deeper. She now knew the how, but why? 

“Why are you looking for me?” 

Recker sighed “I knew your mother Ellie, even fought alongside her for a brief time, we ran into a group of Fireflies and began to help each other, scratch each other’s backs y’know?” 

Ellie’s breath got caught in her throat. He knew her mother. How? 

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon.


End file.
